G.C
Warring Blades: G.C reveals both her Frogfolk and Three Eye heritage in her battle against Gozen Shizuka. | affiliation = | occupation = Shop Owner | relatives = | residence = Coachella | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = | height = 154 cm (5'1") | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} G.CPeaceful Horizon: G.C is introduced to the group by Frida. is a half- frogfolk, half- who operates as a . She has apparent ties with Fluer Frida and her allies. At some time during her past, G.C received intensive formal training in both swordsmithing and swordsmanship, and has apparently gained a skill surpassing that of an experienced .Peaceful Horizon: Frida mentions that G.C makes all of the swords she sells, and G.C is shown to be eager and accepting of Fukuoka Soren's offer to spar. Appearance G.C appears to be a younger woman of noticeably short stature and small figure overall, giving her the appearance of a child rather than an adult. One of her more outstanding physical traits is that her hair is in a mushroom cap-like shape, falling in a way that obscures the entire top half of her face so that only her frog-like mouth shows. Unusually, despite being several years out of school, G.C dons the uniform of an unknown high school. BC Full.png|G.C's full appearance Personality So far, G.C has been shown to communicate solely in a series of guttural sounds, with "blech" and "bleh" being her two favorite words. Despite this, however, it appears that Frida is capable of understanding G.C perfectly, and is capable of "translating" entire sentences from just one or two muttered words. From this, Frida was able to explain to the group that G.C apparently does not like to be told "no," and is apparently extremely stubborn.Baby Boom: Frida explains to the group that G.C is stubborn and does not like to be denied. Despite her stubborn tendencies, G.C seems to be at least a somewhat kind person. This can be shown by both her silent admiration of Gozen Shizuka's tactics and her decision to save the afore-mentioned woman from elimination in their fight against each other.Warring Blades: G.C saves Shizuka with a friendly wink. It is also implied that G.C is at least a semi-threatening individual, as Frida appeared scared when Soren denied her gifted sword.Baby Boom: Frida nervously accepts the sword in Soren's place, presumably out of fear. Due to her secretive occupation and lack of speech, it should also be known that G.C is an extremely enigmatic figure. Powers and Abilities G.C has displayed amazing proficiency in both swordsmithing and swordsmanship, as she was able to be a formidable opponent to Fukuoka Soren whilst still holding back her full potential.Peaceful Horizon: G.C battles Fukuoka Soren after he challenges her to a sword duel in exchange for her sword. G.C has also shown near-superhuman agility, as she has been shown to balance perfectly on a thin wire and also contort her body in mid-air in order to avoid two attacks from Gozen Shizuka.Blade Princess and the Frog: G.C avoids Shizuka's attack in a spectacular agility display. Swordsmanship *'Sanshitaboukou: Bermuda' (三舌暴行:バミューダ, Sanshitaboukou: Bamyuuda, lit. "Three-Tongue Assault: Bermuda): An attack that was first seen utilized in her battle against Fukuoka Soren, and one that utilizes G.C's standard three-sword technique. With a sword in either hand and a sword gripped with her tongue, G.C imbues her blades with some sort of spiritual energy that allows them to cut through the air as though it were nothing but paper. G.C then flicks her tongue and arms in unison with amazing force, with her arms delivering two intersecting diagonal slashes and her tongue delivering a singular horizontal slash. It is this triangular-shape that the attack seemingly gets its name from, in reference to the Bermuda Triangle. These flicks are apparently extremely sharp and effective, as shown by Soren being to just barely avoid all three of the slashes with a counter; it was this counter that caused a massive shockwave to erupt from the collision of the attacks, showing the sheer force that the attack has. The resulting shockwave was enough to cause massive damage to the surrounding area and create a powerful wind that blew away the bystanders watching the fight. *'Nishitaboukou: Kougekiwo Tatsu' (二舌暴行:攻撃を断つ, Nishitaboukou: Kougekiwo Tatsu, lit. "Two-Tongue Assault: Sever Attack): First seen in her duel against Gozen Shizuka, and one of the many destructive attacks that G.C utilizes with her swords. Utilizing two swords for this attack, G.C begins by holding one sword in either hand. Using extremely rapid movements, G.C first performs an upward arc motion with both of her swords, causing them to conjure ethereal slashes. Almost instantly after this attack, G.C does the same, but this time swinging her swords horizontally rather than vertically. The two attacks then seem to fuse together, creating a lattice-pattern that covers a larger surface area than either of the attacks would separately. It seems that this attack holds an extremely formidable amount of power, as collision with a counter-attack, as shown in the battle in which it was used, conjures a massive windstorm and deafening screeching noise. Haki It is assumed that G.C has an advanced form of Kenbunshoku Haki, as she was able to "slow down time" for herself in order to analyze her opponent's attacking patterns and to give herself more time to devise a counter-attack.Blade Princess and the Frog: G.C seemingly slowed time from her perspective, allowing her to devise a counter-attack. Devil Fruit G.C possesses an as-of-yet unnamed that allows her to elongate and use her tongue as an appendage, among other unknown capabilities.Peaceful Horizon: G.C is seen using her tongue to reach across the room and throw things as though it were an appendage. Not only does her Devil Fruit-enhanced tongue appear to have no limits to its extension and stretching capabilities, but it also appears to be capable of nigh-instantaneous regeneration from wounds.Peaceful Horizon: After her tongue is cut by Soren's blade, G.C flicks her tongue and heals her wound. Relationships History Major Battles Trivia References Category:Female Characters Category:Frogfolk Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Devil Fruit Users